The Creator
by Drexon
Summary: In a world without legendaries, its single creator wanders through his creation. But what happens when said maker of the world stumbles across a overly excited professor? Well, he really should be used to the name Ash by now...


**The Creator: Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Pidgey.<p>

Not the best pokémon built for flying in this world, despite its typing it has always had a rather low long-term flight ability.

It exhausts itself easily though it has such a small stature, a big part of the reason why is mostly due to how they're built, not size wise but how they've been formed and altered through generations of different Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots. The occurance of such a thing is inevitable, nothing stays the same in this world.

Everything will forever continue to change despite how much the inhabitants of this world disagree.

A lone, smaller then average Pidgey could be seen roaming over the outer parts of Viridian City. An average soul might not ponder much about a small Pidgey roaming the skies, especially in these parts of the world where they were so common you could close your eyes and see one.

But this small Pidgey had a destination, a goal so to speak with it's flight over Viridian City, now nearing Route 1. This same Pidgey had always taken this route once every ten years, to observe it's surroundings and the area it was currently flying over.

The lone bird continued to fly towards it's destination, mostly in silence as to not attract any attention. It would rather not have some new trainer attempt to catch it, but who would capture a newly hatched one anyways? The more mature group of Pidgeots knew who said Pidgey was or atleast had a vague idea of it. It could always be seen around these parts at this time, few even saw it, and those who did witness something incredible.

Atleast by their standards.

For the small Pidgey itself it wasn't much, it didn't really get why the inhabitants of Route 1 would fuss so much over it. No other route does it when he visits it, so why did this one?

There were many suitable answers to said question, but there was a few that would render mostly anyone speechless. It has been a tale going through generations of Pidgeots that once every ten years, a small lone Pidgey, small enough to be a newly hatched would always fly over this route. And the lucky ones who could see it land, would not be met with the feathery body of their kind, instead with the clothed body of a human boy.

Wild speculations about who it was were always a hot topic among the birds themselves, so much that there had always been days or weeks where all of the Pidgey evolutionary line gathered, mostly to look for said Pidgey but also to share tales and theories about what or who this human boy could be. It was a special event in a way for the inhabitants of Route 1, and it would happen now again.

The small pidgey could see a massive number of Pidgeys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots in a small grassy clearing ahead of it. Why they had all gathered in one place and that place in particular was a confusing thought. Perhaps it had been about their tales as it had heard of, or simply cause of a small feud? If there was a disagreement, maybe it could help resolve it?

Deciding, the small Pidgey started to descend towards the minor grassy patch it could spot through the trees. As the lone bird was nearing the small clearing, several of the older Pidgeots turned their heads towards the odd wind shift in the air. Their gaze met with a small Pidgey, almost small enough to be a newborn. The Pidgeots urged the youngsters to look upwards and when they did, they held their breaths.

With graceful movements of it's small wings, the Pidgey landed in the center of the ring made up of the Pidgey evolution line. And just as it hit the ground, a bright light started to erupt from within the small Pidgeys body.

A form of evolution was taking place, though the colors of it was shifting rapidly almost like a rainbow of sorts. The air around the clearing got heavy, a presence so big it almost choked the air was being released. The wind started going around the area in rapid speeds, trees were on the verge of falling, leaves were flying around the clearing distorting the vision of the inhabitants of Route 1. It created a dance of colors around the clearing, brown, green and orange mixing rapidly. The small Pidgeys body was changing slowly, it was glowing so brightly that a few of the birds had to look away to not be momentarily blinded

The Pidgey was growing alot larger then it had originally been, it's wings getting longer and more slim, so slim you couldn't see the feathers that had been present. It's small beak was flattened as it's upper body grew several times it's previous one, it's head following the rapid change in body structure. It's small legs got thicker and longer as the now not so Pidgey-like creature stood up. The colors around the area got even brighter as the creature stood up completely. Every pokémon in the area stood still, eyes widening as far as they could.

As the creature fully stood still and proud, the light started to lower in intensity, the leaves started flowing softly to the ground or into the surrounding greenery, the trees still stood on the verge of falling. But the Pidgey evolution line looked as if they had been hit with a thunderbolt, their feathers were pointing to all sorts of places but they didn't care. All they could care about right now, was that the light had almost fully died down.

There stood a boy, a human boy who seemed no older then his mid-teens with his plain clothing and his disheavled raven hair. The boy stretched his arms over his head as he was now done with the transformation, his arms felt heavy and they had a good reason for feeling heavy.

"Phew!" the boy laughed out lightly, "They really aren't that sturdy in long flights.." he thought out loud, "Should I try to change that?" the boy asked no one in particular, his hand on his chin in deep thought. '_I could try to change their wing length and mobility through adjusting their bone structure, though that would take a few decades.._' Most of the times he flew like this, the boy always took the form of the native regions flying type. The Kanto region's being the Pidgey evolution line.

'_But that would change the evolutions aswell, could that be balanced in some way?_' the boy questioned to himself, but soon his mind caught up to him. Pidgey.. it was a familiar thought about it that pestered him, had he forgot something involving Pidgeys?

Deciding to look around, the boy noticed around _fifty_ of the Pidgey evolution line surrounding the clearing he had landed in. All looking at him with wide eyes.

'_Oh.. right I forgot about this_.' the human thought with a small smile, how could he had forgotten his reason for even landing here? Maybe age was finally taking it's toll on him, though that wasn't very likely, it hadn't done that in the past so why would it start now?

Now how could he get a Pidgeot to go forward and talk to him? They all looked at him warily or with amazement, he wasn't sure which one he prefered right now. Perhaps it would just be easier to ask them? Pokémon were by no means stupid, each and every pokémon was supposed to have intelligence on par or even greater then an average human. Deciding to try his luck, the boy went through with what he had in mind.

"Could your elected elder come forth?" the boy questioned the birds.

After a minute or so a few small chirps rang inside of the clearing he interpreted as 'Get the elder!', a few flaps of wings was heard from the Pidgeottos present in the clearing, getting on with the task ordered. He could aswell see the few brave Caterpies and Rattatas that had decided to join the clearing aswell, looking around with wide eyes at the scene presented before them. A lone human standing inside of the clearing with pokémon at every corner, each eyeing the human with amazement in their gazes.

A few minutes had passed and nothing had changed except the gazes he was put under had been filled with curiousity instead of the previous amazement, aswell as several other pokémon had joined them, how many the boy didn't know but that wasn't of importance as of now, but eventually the sound of wings beating steady in the air came to his ears.

A rather pleasant sound, you could tell just by following the sound that it belonged to a very old and powerful Pidgeot. It was like a heart, steadily and soothingly beating without losing it's rythm.

The boy brought his attention to the sky above the now leaning trees close to his vicinity, his gaze met with the large figure that was merely a few hundreds of meters away. He could sense it speed up greatly as it had spotted the clearing, it didn't seem to waste time.

That was good, atleast so the boy thought, he didn't want to waste time sitting here waiting for the bird to arrive late. Not that it would matter, he had all the time in the world but waiting could get abit tiring.

With great elegance the powerful bird eventually landed inside of the grassy clearing, rustling the leaves to life once more. The boy set his gaze on the old bird, a small smile present on his face, It was truly a magnificent creature and no doubt equally as lethal in combat. It's sharpened claws and it's lengthy wing span was sure to make even the bravest of hearts cold with fear.

The Pidgeot shifted around on it's small feet, digging it's claws into the ground slightly as it had landed, checking his own stability.

Seeming satisfied, the bird raised it's wings clear above it's head, bellowing in a mighty cry. '_What's the meaning of summoning me here!_'the bird questioned rather loudly towards his fellow kin.

A few younger Pidgeots and Pidgeottos shifted on their small feet, while the younger Pidgeys made sure to stand behind the safety of their older brethren. It didn't tho, take long for the response to flow smoothly into the air of the clearing.

"My deepest apologies if I have upset you elder with this request of your presence,". The elder Pidgeot turned it's head ever so slowly towards the familiar voice, it's calm and serene tone soothing his climbing confusion and anger.

The familiar raven-colored hair matched with the ever so plain human clothes, sure confirmed the Pidgeots suspicion. "_It is a surprise to be summoned by you, human,_"the elder Pidgeot started, eyeing the boy with a small grin of it's beak, '_It has been a long time since i've last met you_.', the boy simply smiled in return waiting for the enevitable question that was on everyone's mind right now, '_Why have you come here?_' the elder Pidgeot questioned, thorougly confused and mighty curious over the boys appearance.

The boy made sure to look around the clearing, eyeing each and every Pokémon in his presence before replying, "It worried me deeply to witness so many Pokémon inside a single clearing," the raven-haired human started, feeling every pair of eyes and focus shift to him, "I was afraid a disagreement had come forth, surely I seem to have been mistaken." gesturing around the clearing with his hand.

'_It seems you have,_' the great bird responded, checking it's own stability once more before gesturing with a large wing towards a group of small Pidgeys, who shied away a tiny bit with the focus now on them, '_The youngsters are always eager to attend this tradition we have in our forest, as many of them are still too young to be left alone, the elders always accompany them to the clearings_'. The Pidgeot brought his attention back to the human before him.

'_A tradition brought to life by a tale, perhaps you've heard of it, human?_' the bird questioned.

A small smile crept it's way up towards the boys lips as he pondered over how to answer the great bird.

"I have," the boy confirmed, "Is it not the one about the Pidgey?", in respone to his question the great bird smiled with it's beak, confirming with a brief nod.

'_Should one see it land, you will not be met with the feathery body of our kind, but the clothed body of a human boy._' the Pidgeot quoted, earned a cheerful smile and a nod from the boy.

The human looked around the clearing, inspecting the gathered pokémon that had been curious enough to attend such a strange meeting before answering, "That's the one," he responded, "A very unusual tale going around these parts if I may say so myself."

'_That it is, yet i've seen you here before human, when I was but a hatchling._" The great bird informed, earning once again a smile from the boy as he set his gaze on the old and powerful Pidgeot, '_But our kin has never had the chance to ask what we're all so curious to unravel,_' the bird stopped, afraid that he would be crossing something he should not if he did ask such an offending question.

'_Who are you, boy?_'

At the birds question he could feel the excitement peak from just about everyone present in the clearing, save himself ofcourse.

Yet how should he answer such a question? He took a second to think over his options, and barely that was needed to get the most rewarding one. Who wouldn't answer this with a question of its own?

A gentle smile worked its way to his face as he answered the bird, "Who do you think I am, elder?".

The elders sharp eyes gazed around the clearing, thinking about his answer thorougly. Surely the boy had to be someone extraordinary to have such.. remarkable powers.

'_Surely you must be someone of great importance to have the abilities you've presented us with previously.._' The bird trailed off with his answer, afraid he'd made a mistake by assuming the boy is of importance to the world at large.

'_I do not mean to come across as rude, human._' The bird started, feeling uncharacteristically self-concious, '_But these abilities are rather unusual for a pokémon capable of human speech, so surely you.._' the bird trailed off again, not knowing how to continue his sentence.

Thankfully the boy answered for him, "Rest easy elder, you cannot come across as rude given the friendly atmosphere I've been welcomed into here at Route 1."

At his words the elder Pidgeot seemed to relax a small fraction, but far from comfortable.

"However, to answer your question I'd like to ask another question, if I may elder?" the boy continued, giving an encouraging smile to the old bird. He was here with no ill-intent, he hoped they would realize that eventually.

Then again he had just barged into their clearing with no respect for their traditions.. but hadn't the traditions involved him? Would that still be considered rude or perhaps selfish of him? Should he apologize?

Feeling himself overthinking such a matter, he was thankful for the interruption the old bird provided.

The bird nodded his consent, '_You may._'

A almost dazzling smile made it's way to the boys features as he started to kneel down to the ground, carefully and almost as if it was his precious child, he gently scooped up a small fist of earthly substances or well... _Dirt._

The boy returned to a standing stance, and presented his two hands holding the dirt to the bird. A serious look came over the boys features as he started to ask his question, "What am I holding, elder?"

All of the pokémon present in the clearing started to stare at his hands, obviously puzzled by the strange behaviour of the human boy. Who in their right mind would pick up a fist of dirt and present it to the respected elder?

The elder himself found himself even more puzzled by the recent events, a fist of dirt was presented to him in the most serious fashion he would most likely be presented dirt. Not that he had really been presented dirt before.

Surely the dirt most have some form of symbolism for him to present it to him, but then again it could be a trick question. However, the more the old Pidgeot pondered over it's meaning, he realised what this conversation had been about.

The boy's origin or atleast his indentity, and he obviously can't mean he's dirt.. could he?

A logical answer would have to uh.. suffice, the bird supposed. '_The world, human?_' , a serious expression covering the Pidgeots features as he answered the question.

Thankfully, the boy responded quick with a grin, "Correct elder, and who were the ones who created the world?" he questioned quite rapidly after the bird had answered.

The large Pidgeot had to stop and ponder over this question aswell, there could be several answers to such an important topic.

Who had really created the world? There were the tales of the God Pokémon, Arceus himself, being the creator of the land filled with all these elemental creatures. But then again, according to the same legend Arceus had not created the world himself, he had supposedly taken the help of several of his children, beings of the purest form of their elements.

From the ground being made from the claws of Groudon, to the sea weaving it's way to the shores of the world by the fins of Kyogre, to the sky shaping itself around Lord Rayquaza's majestic form.

No, Arceus had not been alone in creating the world, the ones called Legends had put in their hardwork to shape the world to what it is today.

Though the elder doubted it, surely this boy couldn't be a legend? No.. that would be impossible, the tales of the legends being highly against visitors or even showing themselves had long since proved themselves true, had they not?

But accounting the risk that the boy had a small, oh so very small, chance of being one the old Pidgeot couldn't risk offending such a creature. No, the answer had to be...

'_The Legends, human?_' The bird gazed at the boy with it's sharp eyes. He had made the safe choice with his answer, there couldn't possibly be any reprecussions now for his forest. Still, the boys reaction unnerved him, he was still looking at him, the elder, with that little half-smile and his eyes brimming with energy.

Surely he had made the right answer?..

A small nod from the boy made some of his uneasiness go away, "That's right, elder." A larger smile crept it's way up to the boys features as he answered.

The Pidgeot looked at the boy, waiting for a continuation of their conversation, surely there would be another question? He couldn't possibly just stop there, and Arceus help him, silently imply he was one of the Legends..

No, he had to push for an answer now. The boy wouldn't continue the conversation, then he would himself. It was such a strange feeling, that perhaps.. just perhaps a Legend was standing within his reach.

'_Are you one of them?_' The elder asked directly, there was no going circles or jumping over answers now. He had to know.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the birds direct question, he had truthfully expected himself being the one to continue the converstion. But none the less, now he didn't have to continue this small guessing game they had going on.

"Is that what you truly believe, elder?" Black eyebrows raised in what almost looked like amusement.

To be honest, the bird himself didn't know what pushed him to do it, but he had to continue with the direct questions. He didn't know he had gotten such an obsession with the answer. Perhaps it had started when he was but a hatchling and first saw the small pidgey descend in a ray of light, the hypnotic colours of it's transformation..

Yes he had to know.

'_Are you?_' the old Pidgeots eyes narrowed themselves as he tried to portray just how serious he was about this.

The boy met the powerful birds gaze unflinchingly, and he knew that he couldn't deny the bird the knowledge any longer. "Hmm.." the boy hummed out, thinking over how to go about this.

"Close your eyes, all of you present in this clearing." The boy had almost uttered it in a commanding tone, but for some reason the old Pidgeot found himself closing them as soon as the words had been uttered, like he had already known what to do..

They all closed their eyes in unision, the Caterpies, Rattatas and all of the Pidgey evolutionary line.

A small breeze ran through the clearing as the air around them once again got heavy, and just for a split second, they had all heard it.

The Pidgeots eyes shot open in shock, the sharp eyes darting around everywhere trying to spot the ever so plain human clothes. But around him was nothing, nothing but his grand forest and his own kin.

A small leave rustled away into the sky, almost everyone trailing it's random pattern of floating, thinking about the one word they had all heard.

It was almost as if the wind had whispered..

'_Yes._'

* * *

><p>Route 1 had always been a beautiful place, trees with leaves of all kinds of colors. The same leaves which littered the ground he walked on, crunching with every step he took. It was like an ever changing carpet, nature's carpet.<p>

He usually did take it a little bit slower in his journey around these parts of the world, he could never deny that he was abit too attached to Kanto then the other regions. Sure Sinnoh was beautiful with it's white layer of snow and thin ice, but that's just what it was, only snow and ice. Nothing could grow and thrive in such a climate, it was impossible save the few exceptions he had stumbled upon, but they all too scarce to be noticeable by the human population of the Sinnoh Region.

But life of all kinds thrived in Kanto, everything from Pokémon to humans, even the greenery he was all too happy to be looking at right now. It's population was happy in their simplistic worlds, enjoying the seas of the world that was so close to the mainland, enjoying the blazing sun during the summers.

When was the last time he had enjoyed himself, he had to wonder? He couldn't even remember.

It hadn't been long since he left the Pidgeots parts of the grand forest, sure they might rule and breed in the bigger parts of Route 1 but surely didn't own everything. No, he could see hordes of Rattata's following their ever vigilant Raticate mothers, despite not being in the parts where they were prey'd upon. However the mother was right in being wary of it's surroundings, life consumes the weak and unaware out in the wild.

The strongest survive so to speak, but then again wasn't that how it was supposed to be? Motivation to protect yourself and others, wanting to protect your kin from harms way. Sacrificing yourself if it meant your important ones could see another sunrise. Perhaps the humans should rephrase their saying of "The strongest survive", maybe it should be "Those with a heart big enough to put themselves in front of others, they show true strength.".

Perhaps it was too long? Humans had never been a fan of long sentences with meaningful content, if history was anything to go by. But then again they had researchers who devoted their lifes for the better of Humankind and Pokékind alike, although he had never actually witnessed a researching professor in action..

Well perhaps he could find out for himself, with his own eyes just what they were up too these days. He was nearing a small town where if he recalled they had a research center and if he could remember correctly it was the towns biggest tourist attraction, although from the recent years he understood it was rather.. lacking aswell.

Though the research facilitys name was the "Oak Corral" or perhaps it was just the pokémon's haven in the research facility that was called Corral? He honestly didn't know.

He had never been curious enough to actually socialize with the humans, sure he has had his chances to do so bit it had never felt.. right so to speak. He didn't get their so called "slang" and their "curses" as they had labeld them as. One of them in particular was confusing, but that was a completely different story for another time.

He could see the top of the Oak Corral peaking out above the trees, it's majestic form up on that hill coming more into view. It truly was the watchful mother of Pallet, always in view for the whole town to look at with affection.

"Just like a Rattatas mother, huh?" the boy mused to himself, gazing at the new almost full view of the research facility. True to his own words, he could see the resemblence with a fond smile.

He could see the tall grass that separated Pallet from Route 1 now, just waiting to reveal the quiet town to any adventure hungry youngster, or perhaps it showed the citizens of Pallet a vast world with endless possibilities when they go through it? Either way, it was a gateway in a sense. A gate between two different worlds.

Within arms reach of the tall grass, he slowly ventured through. His eyes landing on the quiet town of Pallet, taking it in. He took a step or two forward, entering the spectacular haven of-

"**Stop right there, young man!**" was bit out, startling him from his thoughts.

He felt someone give his right arm a harsh tug, his state of mind going from peaceful to falling towards the ground in a matter of seconds.

A thud against the back of his head later and he found himself staring up into the irritated visage of an aged man. The old mans feet just below his head as the human shook his head back and forth, clearly annoyed at him for who knows what.

"You youngsters never learn, do you?" It was a rhetorical question, or so he hoped. The fall hadn't hurt at all but being human had it's downsides, being disoriented was apparently one of them. He watched the aged man sigh before a hand was in front of his face.

"Get up son, you'll get dirty laying on the ground like that." Deciding that it was best to accept the mans lift towards the height of humans, the boy grasped the hand, lifting himself up from the ground.

As he was dusting his now dirty clothes off, he decided to ask why the strange old man had stopped him. "Did i do something wrong, sir?" he attempted to ask as innocently as possible. Truth be told he had no idea what so ever what he had done wrong. Perhaps the man was a garderner? Though he didn't really look the part.

"Did you do something wrong?" the man asked almost shocked, "Pah, you youngsters don't even bother to learn the rules of this region before waltsing into life, do you?" The man shook his head, clearly annoyed at such obvious break of rule, although the boy didn't really know what kind of law this was, this man sure was strict to enforce this "law" so seriously.

Putting up an almost tired expression, one that clearly showed his old age, the man asked "Don't think i didn't see you try to sneak through the tall grass into Route 1, most of you youngsters do without the safety of a Pokémon." The old man put a palm to his forehead, shaking his head tiredly, "You do not have a pokémon do you, son?".

Truth be told he didn't know how he was supposed to answer the old man, sure he could probably make a Pokémon appear out of nowhere, but the humans had built these contraptions to capture the elemental creatures, a Pokéball they called it he remembered and he was pretty sure they had a "summoning" sound of some kind. Tricking the old man probably wouldn't be easy, but couldn't he just attempt to talk himself out of it? Say that he had one and decided not to show it? Yes, that was a reasonable plan.

"Sir, there was no nee-" he started, but was cut straight off by the aged man.

"You do not have a pokémon, correct?" he reaffirmed. The old mans facial expressions seemed to leave no room for arguments, as if he had seen this lie a thousand of times in his life. Perhaps he had?

With a sigh of his own, realizing he couldn't and probably shouldn't have lied to the old man, he murmured a quick "No." in the mans direction.

The old mans face brightened considerably and with a friendly pat on the shoulder he spoke encouragingly "See? Not that hard to tell the truth, young man."

He couldn't really answer with more then a shrug, but it seemed the gesture didn't put the old man off. The aged man seemed to size him up for a second before he posed another question, one he really didn't know less have thought of he had to answer in his entire existence.

"How old are you, son?" His expression clearly curious for some reason, and there was some form of almost.. childlike glee in the furthest corners of his eyes.

He hadn't really thought much over how he would answer such a question, truth be told he hadn't even expected to be posed such a question, especially not in human form. Sure he always took the form of a human boy going through the humans maturing stages, puberty they called it. At which age again did they enter such a stage? He should really know these kinds of things..

Was it at year 20 it started happening? Then again he had seen a 20 year old male and they looked nothing like he did now. Maybe at 11? But he had seen an 11 year old male aswell, and they were not alike him in any way.

This was going to be hard.

He had to let out a sigh, he really just had to chance it didn't he? Just his luck. He figured he could go for some number inbetween them. Yes, that would work for now.

"Uh.. I'm 15 years old, sir." he answered as seriously as possible. Looking the aged man straight in the eyes, trying to convey just how serious he was. Perhaps it was working? He honestly had no clue.

The man seemed to stare intently for what felt like quite a few minutes, until he broke out in the biggest grin the boy had seen and would probably ever see.

"15 years old without a Pokémon?" The man asked almost in shock and.. happiness? Was it something he said?

"That's.. correct." the boy answered hesitantly.

The man's eyes was shining with giddyness and excitement, so much that he had to look away. That is, until he felt a sharp tug in his right arm, almost dragging him away from their previous spot.

"Boy, that will not do, we are fixing that right now young man!" the old man said passionately. Leading him away from the apparently dangerous grass pathway.

Shocked speechless, he wordlessly followed. He didn't know what was happening.

But then again hadn't he always deep down wanted to socialize with humans?

'Well now i can.' the boy thought with a sweatdrop as he was dragged away towards what he now saw was the Oak Corral.

* * *

><p>As they were nearing the entrance to the grand research facility, he couldn't help but wonder what was in store for him right now. An old man had suddenly dragged him away towards the large structure, as giddy as a Haunter who just found it's new plaything.<p>

Now that he thought about it, hadn't the old man mentioned that he was gonna "fix" something related to him? He didn't have a good feeling about this.

As the they neared the entrance the old man skipped a few steps ahead, like a child of some kind and opened the door, ushering the boy inside. "Come inside young man, i can assure you it'll be worth your while." the man said with a small smile on his face as he stood by the entrance, holding the door open.

Deciding that he probably wouldn't get out of this unless he did something really unnecessary, he hesistantly went through the doorway.

Once inside he couldn't help but look around in awe, this was nothing like he had expected the research facility to look like on the inside. Sure he had expected it to be.. pristine and such but this..

This was just over the top. A part of the entrance room itself was like a library, probably having most of the titles that covered Pokémon genetics and the like.

He had gone inside an "Hotel" as the humans called it once, this was atleast 10 times the beauty of those buildings, it had absolutely nothing on this was like stepping into a different world in a way.

A hand pat his shoulder and he turned around to see the professor making his way around him towards the other door inside the almost lobby-like room he had entered.

"Come this way, son." he heard through the doorway, and complied to the old mans command. He walked over the pristine tiles covering the floors, entering the doorway the old man had disappeared through. Inside he found a medium-sized office space with bookcases and the likes once more, but a few of those electronic devices aswell covering his desk aswell as the other desks inside the room.

Although now that he looked closer this room probably hadn't been cleaned for what looked like a week or two.

He seemed like a busy man, the boy decided. He was probably a very highly respected man to have access to these rooms.

The man motioned for him to sit down on the chair opposite of the desk chairs placement, there seemed to be no harm in doing so. Taking a seat he looked around the office, now that he could look closer, no.. this wasn't just a medium sized office, this was larger then the lobby-like hallway he had first been allowed into. This seemed to be a lab of some kind..

Before his thoughts could wander too far, the old man interrupted him by starting the conversation he had forgot he was curious about. This research facility was intriguing to say the least.

"If you hadn't known already, the name is Professor Samuel Oak." the old man introduced himself.

He had not known that, but then again it was kinda obvious now that he put more thought into it. Only the owner of an highly praised research facility would have an office this grand.

Deciding it was best to stick to formalities he answered, "Pleased to meet you, Professor."

The old mans lips curved upwards in a small smile as he easily responded, "The pleasures all mine, young man." The professors eyes seemed to search for something in his gaze before continuing, "Tell me son, what's your name?".

Now _this _topped the questions of all the things he hadn't been expected to be asked in his exsistence. He hadn't really ever planned to socialize with humans never the less have thought of coming up a name for his apparent human persona.

How was he supposed to answer this one then? He almost let out a frustrated sigh as his gaze searched the room, there had to be something that could give inspiration for a name of some kind. Anything.

He surely couldn't be named after some unwashed mugs or book covers that he was sure the professor had read a hundred times each. No there had to be something..

Deciding that he should just spout out something random, it wasn't like the man would judge him for his name right?

He was just about to open his mouth to say "Mug" before his eyes stopped on the Ashtray on the table...

There he had it. Ashtray would be his name, it was genius. The professor would never see through it.

"The name's Ashtr-" before he could even finish his sentence the professor cut through with his own answer.

"So Ash's the name, hmm?" Or _Ash_ worked, this old man..

The professor's face broke out into a small smile as he continued, "Say Ash, have you ever wanted to have a Pokémon? You see every youngster at the age of ten comes to me for their first pokémon. Their starter so to speak."

The boy nodded his understanding at the last part of Oak's sentence, he knew children would come to research facilitys to be handed captured pokémon to.. "Train" they called it. He never really understood why the humans would do this, but they seemed to enjoy it for some reason.

Apparently his nod was precieved as he if he had wanted a pokémon, for the old professors eyes shined up like a star with excitement, becoming almost uncomfortable to look into.

"So you wish to become a Pokémon trainer I see!" the professor spoke passionately, apparently not giving him a chance to confirm that was what he wanted.

"Professo-" the boy now apparently called Ash tried to reason but was cut off by what sounded like the professor talking to himself in his almost hypnotic trance of excitement.

"But ofcourse, which young man would deny themselves the chance to become a Pokémon trainer?" the old professor recounted passionately, "Follow me boy, i'll make sure your dream comes true!"

Oak's legs sprung to life as if they were in their maturing stages, almost skipping away through a lab door into some foreign room. Strange sounds coming from the room after his entrance.

Ash sat in silent shock, eyes wide as he watched the door which the professor had almost run through. Had he just in some strange way accepted to become one of these "trainers" that hold their elemental creatures in the so called "Pokéballs"?

'_Please tell me I haven't._' he thought desperately.

"Hurry Ash!" was heard through the door, "Dreams don't come for those who sit and wait!" was spoken passionately to him through the doorway.

It seemed like he did.

* * *

><p>He stood before the professor, absolutely confused as to what was happening.<p>

Maybe standing before the professor would be to put it lightly, the professor was zipping around the room like a hyperactive Aipom.

Muttering to himself, opening books left and right, looking through stacks of paper. For what he didn't know and to be honest wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

The fact that he might have accepted to become a trainer of a Pokémon was a.. odd one.

He had no clue about what said trainers did in their lifes or what they did after they walked out from this confusing puzzle of an apparent initation ritual. Then again he couldn't be actually considering to follow through with it? Could he?

"Aha!" was heard and Ash's eyes immidiately darted to the professor, who was now pressing buttons on these odd square-shaped electronics.

The professor noticed Ash's eyes on him, immidiately thinking it was curiosity he was seeing in those eyes, started to tell the boy all about the situation or well.. most of it.

"You see my boy, I had a group of young trainers come in earlier today for their starter Pokémon! Sadly I had only prepared three of the original starters we have here in Kanto." the professor explained, stroking his chin before continuing, "This means you'll have to recieve an unofficial starter Pokémon, but do not worry Ash, it will not be any less powerful if raised properly!"

The boy tilted his head in confusion at the last part, ignoring the fact that he was about to recieve a pokémon.

Sure, he knew that different Pokémon were different in terms of strength or agility but to raise them into powerful beings was a foriegn concept. Could they be trained to withstand their weaknesses and improve on their individual strenghts? It was an interesting theory, maybe this could answer some of his own questions aswell, this trainer thing.

After a moment he noticed the Professor was looking at him for agreement to his passionate statement, the boy could only dumbly nod his head at whatever wisdom the old man was spouting about this trainer job.

"So you agree!" was more or less shouted rhetorically in a passionate burst of energy from the old man, "I knew I was right to pick you Ash, you're just fit for this special job."

It took him a minute before he fully grasped what the old man had said.

Wait a second, _special_ job?

"Special job, professor?" Ash asked the professor, not letting his confusion and very slight worry slip into his voice.

The professor looked up from his work that he had resumed, "Oh yes, how silly of me to let something like that slip!" The professor breathed out in apparent relief.

"You see, I've developed something called a Pokédex! It has the capability to record the information of every Pokémon known to date, even it's moves, gender and even preference of food." Oak finished, smiling proudly.

Now that was impressive Ash had to agree, for technology to advance so much, maybe he should look into it himself when he got out of this situation.

"And I want you to record the information of every Pokémon you see on your journey, i'm sure you'll see a lot of different species as the world is just full of them." the professor continued with a soft smile but his eyes looking at him trying to gauge out his reaction.

Now this he would not agree to, this was all too much to handle, he had to make an excuse for this.

"Professo-" he started only to get cut off by the professor. '_Does he really need to cut me off everytime?_' the boy thought to himself a tiny bit annoyed.

"Now I understand that this is a lot of responsibility Ash, but you have to understand I can't put a 10 year old up to this sort of task neither can I put up myself to this task." the Professor continued, clueless about his original meaning as usual.

"While I do have my fair share of other options, all of them have their obligations to other parties. I would have asked my grandson but he's too busy with running the Virdian City Gym." Oak had an almost apologetic smile on his face, _almost._

"So you see Ash, I do not have many options and you are the perfect candidate for a thing like this!" he insisted.

To be honest, Ash had no idea what to do right now. The professor was looking at him desperately as if afraid he would reject his idea. And once again to be honest, he almost wanted to.

But it made him think, for a human to look so desperate, it made him feel oddly enough, _sad_. This old man had lived out his life and was asking someone of who he thought was of a younger generation to do what he could not and would probably love to do himself.

It was heartbreaking. Maybe, just maybe.. he could this one thing for the old man.

He could probably go to some secluded area with the Pokédex and gather one of every species but.. wouldn't that be disrespectful towards the Professor? He didn't seem like the kind that was only hungry for information but that he genuinly wanted him to have a wonderful experience while doing this.

No, he would do this as the Professor wanted. He would do this trainer journey or whatever it was, if only to make the old man happy.

He had never been a good man to the inhabitants of the world that needed him the most.

This was a chance for change and it was gonna turn into _the_ moment of change.

"Alright." he conceded with a sigh and the old mans smile seemed to remove the past twenty years from his aged visage.

"Wonderful, young man!" the man almost laughed out in what seemed to be relief, before he asked a question that he did not know would change his entire experience of this whole journey.

"So Ash, any preference in types for your starter?"

It was an easy question in itself, which type the Pokémon he would recieve should have.

But was the Pokémon he would recieve be tamed and accustomed to humans? He wasn't exactly human so to speak, so that could pose a minor problem later on. Atleast that's what he thought.

'_I'm really taking this seriously, aren't I?_' he thought to himself with an almost painful smile.

He supposed that the Pokémon shouldn't have too many attachments to being cuddled or fawned over by the humans who raised them here, shouldn't he just ask for the newly captured ones? Wouldn't that be easier?

"Uh, Professor," he started, almost unsure of what to say, would this be rude? "Would you mind if I looked at your most recent captures?"

The Professor looked at him for a second in surprise before a serious expression clouded the surprised one instantly, "I would not recommend picking one of them, but if you're insistant on seeing our latest capture you have to promise me one thing young man."

It was as serious as he had so far seen the Professor, it was a little bit unnerving, "Promise what?" he asked, curious and a tiny bit worried.

"The Pokémon I'll present you will be your starter, no questions asked." the Professor continued seriously. His expression leaving no room for arguments.

Maybe this would help him pick atleast, he had no idea which type he preferred cause to be honest he hadn't really put much thought into it. He wasn't into choosing just one, everything was equal in his mind, no matter type or gender.

But this would be positive, it would ease his mind and hopefully later on, help the Pokémon he was given to get better accustomed to being a captured one, however he would help it get more accustomed to it he had no idea.

But hey, he had to atleast put up some form of goal for this thing right?

"I promise." he responded, trying to be as equally serious as the Professor before him.

Samuel Oak looked over him for a minute before giving an approving nod, "Wait here." he said shortly before disappearing through another doorway.

It didn't take long for the aged Professor to return, this time with a red and white sphere in his hand, a Pokéball he recognized it as.

The Professor wore a frown as he walked back to his spot in front of the young man, "Are you absolutely sure of your decision, Ash?" the old man questioned with both seriousness and a tiny bit of worry.

He wouldn't hesitate no more, he was certain this was the best decision. "Yes." he answered with firmly, his expression determined and ready for whatever elemental creature would be inside the Pokéball.

A small smile worked it's way onto the aged mans face, "Well Ash, meet your new companion." he spoke, holding up the red and white sphere before releasing the creature inside, it materializing almost instantly before him, it's white form rapidly taking it's normal colour after it's release.

The white faded and the creature opened it's small eyes and looked around the lab they were in carefully, searching for what Ash didn't know, but it was almost.. afraid.

That is, before it took in the sight of the old Professor and it's mood going from afraid to furious.

'_Hey, old man! I was eating those delicious cables!_' it spoke, raising a tiny yellow fist at the old man, as if threatening to kick the old mans ass.

'_He probably could_.' Ash thought with a sweatdrop, watching the interaction between the yellow rodent known as a Pikachu and the Professor.

The Professor himself looked amused at the small rodents gestures, obviously not knowing what the little creature had just said. But then again it was probably obvious to him that the little Pokémon had threatened him.

"He's a feisty one as you can clearly see." professor Oak spoke in amusement, keeping his eyes on the small Pikachu before him.

Ash had to agree with a nod, the little thing had a temper that was clearly shown through this little display.

Pikachu instantly looked towards Ash as he had completely forgotten about the other human in the room.

Their eyes met and they continued to stare at eachother, Ash's ones with acceptance and Pikachu's with an unimpressed look. That is, until he understood just what this was.

Pikachu looked back and forth between the two human males before asking the professor, '_You're really gonna give me to this idiot?_' gesturing towards Ash with his paw in disbelief.

Ash was amused at the statement but didn't show it, this little critter had no idea what was coming for him, did it?

The Professor took the questions as if Pikachu was curious as to who this other person was and responded with ease, "Pikachu, meet your new trainer."

The small Pokémon looked to Ash again, sizing him up before sighing. '_Rather this guy then some kiddo who would try to snuggle with me any chance he gets_.' the Pikachu said in defeat, thinking of the people in this facility that cuddled him as soon as he had gotten captured.

They had tasted the thunder and their tongues got burned off. He was atleast satisfied with that.

"Looks like he has accepted you Ash." the Professor spoke happily, obviously having gotten this whole thing wrong.

Ash sweatdropped at the Professors words, 'accepted' might be taking it too far for now.

Deciding that he shouldn't waste more time here, and he was sure Pikachu didn't want too either, he asked the Professor about what he would need on his journey and what his first goal should be, it couldn't hurt to have help right?

"While training should be your first objective, your first goal should be to defeat the first Gym Leader in Pewter City, it is a challening task for new trainers and should give you a clear idea about what being a trainer is all about." the old man answered easily, scratching his chin before continuing, "As for what you'll need, i'll provide you with the basic things such as Pokéballs and of course your Pokédex."

Ash nodded, taking in the information. So he had to battle with Pikachu? He.. could probably do that.

The old man sighed with a tired smile, "Although I cannot help you with much more then that, i'd recommend to train your Pokémon regularily though not enough to make your Pokémon hurt itself or others." Oak finished, letting out a sigh once again.

"I understand Professor." Ash answered, taking the Pokéball out of the old mans hand.

"I know I shouldn't be pushing the task of the Pokédex onto you, but please son, do the best you can." Oak said with what could only be described as an expression torn between being apologetic and serious.

Pikachu looked between the two humans curiously, before tensing and waiting for the Pokéball that would probably be forced onto him. He shivered at the thought.

For the first time in a long time, Ash actually had motivation for something. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it gets done one way or another." the boy answered seriously.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Pikachu's discomfort for something, but decided to deal with it later, that is until the Professor probably voiced Pikachu's concern.

"One more thing before we finish this Ash, this Pikachu seems to have great issues with being comfortable inside a Pokéball, i'd recommend having him outside of it most of the times." Oak spoke seriously, obviously caring about the yellow rodents well-being.

Ash nodded, now knowing the reason for the Pikachu's discomfort or well hopefully that was the reason for it.

"Well then," the Professor started, handing over five shrunken Pokéballs and a Pokédex to the young man, "I wish you all the luck on your journey Ash." he said it sincerely, he really wanted him to have a great time like most youngsters did.

"Thank you Professor." the boy gave a nod in the mans direction as he stashed away the Pokédex and Pokéballs in the pocket of his pants.

Ash decided to crouch down in front of the small rodent who was looking up curiously albeit very displeasingly at him and said, "You ready to go then Pikachu?" with a kind smile on his face.

The small rodent looked around the lab before turning to Ash and gave a small nod, anything was better then this place in his opinion.

Ash stood up and walked towards the exit of the building he remembered, but not before saying his goodbye to the aged professor which was returned in kind.

Pikachu lazily walked next to him on his way out, not even stopping to acknowledge the grand rooms they passed on the way out.

He figured this would be a long day.

A very long day.

* * *

><p>They had been walking in silence for a good part of an hour now.<p>

Not a word had been spoken between the two and it was starting to bother Ash. Though he hadn't expected the rodent to be cheerful with his current situation given his reaction inside of the research facility but he had atleast expected the Pokémon to talk to him.

Wasn't that what Pokémon usually did with humans? Talked to them?

It was what he had observed when these "trainers" had originally started appearing, though he had not searched deeper as most seemed to get along with eachother, there was no need to intervene when everything was peaceful, like it mostly always had been. Normal.

Then it hit him.

He sighed when he realized why the Pokémon hadn't talked to him at all. It was obvious that a normal human wouldn't understand anything of what the little creature would try to convey. Why would the Pokémon even attempt to talk in such a situation?

Should he comment on something the Pikachu had said in the lab? But wouldn't that just be suspicious?

_'Oh hey, i'm your new trainer and i can totally understand you like no other human can!'_

No that would simply not work at all. But if he were gonna do this trainer thing seriously, he had to atleast set up a base relationship between trainer and Pokémon, should he not?

But then again, according to the Pokémons statement inside the Oak Corral, this "Idiot" was better then a small child. Not a good compliment but atleast a start, or so he thought.

Shouldn't he just randomly start talking to the Pokémon, try to lighten up the mood? He would notice if the Pikachu was listening as the movement of the rodents ears would signify if he had heard him or not. But was that really a good base for a relationship between two individuals that truthfully, at least in the start, wanted nothing to do with eachother?

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

He honestly had no idea.

Then there was the question with revealing himself or not to the Pokémon. Could he honestly do that? It he did that, the only problem would be for his Pokémon to look at him differently. Pokémon can't communicate with humans fluently except through psychic links, but that could be taken care of.

With this journey or whatever he was going on, would it matter if he revealed himself? It would probably matter to his Pokémon, being decieved like that would hurt anyone.

What if they were attacked by someone with ill intent?

Would he protect them if they were trying to harm his Pikachu? Of course, even now he would protect the little creature if something like that came up.

But.. if it came up, would the little critter feel decieved if he hadn't told him? This was way too confusing.

Honesty would go a long way in any basic friendship, shouldn't he just be just that, honest? Wouldn't that be enough to remove this invisible wall they had between them right now?

Truth be told he knew the Pikachu would freak out if he revealed himself to the little rodent. It wasn't everyday you would see someone like him.

'_Not like anyone has ever had such a day._' he thought with a slight smile but it quickly faded as he realized what had to be done.

He had to tell the Pokémon the truth, it would be easier if he just got through with it. It would even be fitting with that confusing "curse" as the humans called it.

'Arceus be damned', he would do this.

Looking at the small creature walking next to him, he quickly figured out the words he would need to say.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"You know, it's not nice to call people idiots." he started, looking at the creature who's ears perked up at his voice.

A snort was heard from the Pikachu's direction, '_Ha! You're all idiots, you trainer kids.'_ he said quickly in retort, shaking his small head.

That was until the Pikachu completely stopped his trek and just stared at him.

Ash, noticing his newfound companions lack of moving forward, immidiately stopped and turned around to face the small creature.

Pikachu was looking at him as if he had just grown two heads. Perhaps he should so all this would be easier? But he quickly dismissed the thought, there was no time for games now.

The small creature took a few unsteady steps towards him, standing just in front of him before looking up at him with wide eyes, asking in a small voice, '_How did you know what I said?_'.

Ash looked down on the small elemental creature that was looking at him with curiousity, nervousness and a small amount of fear that could be seen in his small eyes.

It honestly hurt abit, that his little creature had to be afraid of him right now. But no, he would ease his companions worries. He only wished the best for this little Pikachu, as he did with all Pokémon.

"I can understand you." Ash told him in short, making sure the creature knew the obvious.

The creature looked at him with a new found interested for a second before his eyes returned to their hesitant form.

'_I can hear that.._' Pikachu started, looking straight up into Ash's eyes before continuing '_Now, how can you understand me?_' the electric type asked him.

The Pikachu's form was tense he noticed, as if it was ready to run at any oppurtunity, he had to salvage this quick with something that would probably keep the Pokémon interested.

"I am not human." Ash said, not knowing how to phrase it differently to the smaller creature.

He saw the Pikachu process his words, it's eyes widening in shock before once again look at him with hesitant but curious eyes. '_Then.. what are you? Who are you?_' Pikachu asked, uneasy.

Ash looked away from the Pikachu for a second, thinking it over briefly. Now would be the time to show the small creature his true apperance. Inform him who's Pokémon Pikachu was and hopefully, he would be accepted as the Pokémons trainer for the duration of this journey.

There was no turning back now, his Pokémon would be the first to witness it.

His true form.

The world tinted itself light blue for a moment, the sound of the wind rushing through the greenery stopped itself completely. The movement of the bushes and the chattering of Pidgey, Rattata and all other occupants of the forest stilled, all that could be heard was a simple melody replacing the whispering winds of Route 1.

A melody that continued playing itself, it's soothing sound imbuing itself into the surrounding greenery, giving it an almost ethereal glow that continued building itself, blinding its only watcher until it reached it's crescendo.

Pikachu's vision was completely white, the only thing he could hear was the simple melody that kept playing repeatedly, it's soothing tones forming a cocoon around him, made out of feelings that could only be explained as protectiveness and pure calm.

Despite being momentarily blind, depite not hearing anything but the soothing music, he felt _safe_ for some reason.

And for a split second, he felt a large presense crash over the entire forest before it vanished completely.

The blinding light and the music eventually started to fade slowly, it's melody coming to an end.

A small yellow rodent opened one eye carefully and then another, trying to keep his keep his cool amongst all the disorientated things that were happening.

The world was tinted a light shade of blue, giving everything an otherwordly look.

But one thing he noticed was that everything was still, not a thing moved, leaves of all kinds of colors was stuck in the air as if time had frozen it.

'_It is indeed frozen in time._' was spoken behind him and he almost twisted his neck to look around at the voice that had commented his thoughts.

And then it felt like the world stopped again.

Before him it stood, he didn't even know it's name. He knew it by instinct just who this was.

It was if it's entire being called only one name and one name alone to those who gazed at it's form.

_Arceus_

His most basic thoughts screamed at him it's name. Giving him a title that has only been told in tales meant for hatchlings, but his raw instincts and senses couldn't even start to deny anything, they were only confirming this.

The Alpha Pokémon, The Original One was in front of him.

It's smoldering eyes, a mess of red and green, was staring at him so intently that it almost physically hurt.

Then suddenly in rapid succession images began to flood his mind of him walking with a human in the most plain clothes you'd ever see, disheavled raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. The human was talking to him as they walked, commenting on his earlier outburst of the word idiot, then saying it's not human and then.. it showed him this.

He..

He had called the Original One an idiot, right to his face.

A feeling that could only be described as dread and pure fear settled in his stomach at the revelation.

He had insulted a god, _the_ god.

Arceus only kept his stare trained on him, not moving an inch. The Alpha Pokémon was probably thinking of how to punish him or whatever he now would do.

'_You seem to think of me as cruel, Pikachu._' started a voice in his mind, the same voice that had called to him just moments ago and being as terrified as he was, he completely missed the slight amusement in the voice.

'_I-I.._' Pikachu tried to answer but found that he couldn't get a single word out, he was utterly terrified of what was about to happen.

'_Ease your worries, I mean you no harm._' Arceus spoke to him, the gods words almost washing him over with so much concern and protectiveness that his earlier outbursts of complete and utter fear seemed irrelevant. But no.. this had to be a trick, he had insulted him.

'_I assure you my friend, that I am honest in my words. I have no desire to cause you any harm._' was heard and once again he felt that wave of concern and protectiveness that drowned every other feeling he had.

He didn't even know why this was happening or if this was a dream, but he had just insulted someone, a god no less and he had to apologize in some way, he couldn't just get out of this with a pat on the shoulder saying 'Good job, Pikachu', no that wasn't how it worked.

The God Pokémon took a few steps forward, towering the smaller Pokémon as his neck-like upperbody craned down a tiny bit to look at him.

'_Apology accepted._' he heard from the much larger Pokémon as he peered up at it's large frame as it's voice continued, '_However, since you seem so intent on making it up to me.._' Arceus trailed off.

Pikachu just stared dumbly up at the creature he had heard stories of as but a hatchling, thinking that it was probably gonna be to try out some torture chamber for the worlds bad guys.

Arceus eyes was glowing with amusement as he peered down on the smaller creature, '_How about you train hard as my Pokémon on this journey?_' the God Pokémon questioned him.

It took a minute or two for the electric rodent to fully grasp the question.

When he did, his frame went rigid, staring up at the Alpha Pokémon with wide eyes.

'_That'd be more then enough compensation for the insult._' Arceus commented, looking at the little electric Pokémon before him.

Pikachu was lost in his own little world at the Original One's statement.

Two words kept repeating themselves in his head.

_My Pokémon_

He was the Pokémon of the Original One..

The Pikachu was looking up at the Alpha Pokémon with it's wide eyes still, this was too much to handle.

The small creature took one small step forward, then another, slowly and clumsily he walked up to Arceus.

And then, then.. he clung to the god's leg. Hugging it with all his might, not letting go.

Arceus, freaking the Original One had just forgiven him for insulting him and accepted him as it's Pokémon.

It was all too way much for him to handle.

The small creature almost felt like crying in happiness and relief at the words.

Arceus angled his upperbody to peer down at the small creature that was hugging his manifested forms leg, a feeling of fondness building inside of him at the action.

'_I'll take that as a Yes?_' the God Pokémon commented, amusement tinted his voice.

He felt the Pikachu nod against his leg, not removing himself from him at all and didn't look like it even wanted to.

Maybe this was what the old man had wanted him to experience. The feeling of having a friend no matter what, the feeling of being accepted for who you are.

He only felt his protective instincts increase at the small mouse's happiness that made the whole forest feel like it was ten times brighter.

Arceus brought down his upperbody and head to the smaller creature's height and nudged the electric type lightly. It pulled away slightly from his leg to look at him curiously before it was filled with pure happiness and acceptence in it's eyes.

'_Friends?_' the Original One questioned him.

The Pikachu's face lit up into one of the brightest smiles he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

'_Friends!_'

* * *

><p><strong>I've been sitting on this chapter and a few more for a year or so now, figured since I lost the passion to continue writing I could upload it and try to find some of that inspiration again.<strong>

**Even though I'm already a few chapters in, whom I'll probably upload aswell when the time is right, I still accept ideas you'd wish to see in future chapters.**

**Criticism for my third-language tier english skills are welcome aswell.**


End file.
